


小短篇

by likeabby



Category: AOTU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabby/pseuds/likeabby





	小短篇

“大…大哥！”卡米尔看着从后面捏住他乳头的雷狮，差点跳起来

“安迷修，唔……”雷狮脸上泛着红，刚刚卡米尔给灌的醒酒汤看起来还没奏效

“别走………”雷狮放过卡米尔的乳头，双臂环在他身后

“大…大哥？！”卡米尔感觉到背后凉凉的，湿湿的

“别…别哭啊”卡米尔慌了手脚，动也不敢动，生怕自己动了一下，大哥会哭的更凶。

“别…走…安迷修…”雷狮的声音闷闷的，还带点撒娇的语气

“好…在下不走”卡米尔学着安迷修的语气，见雷狮稍稍缓和了一点，松了一口气。

突然，两只手狠狠地掐了一下卡米尔的乳头

“大……雷狮！！干什么！”卡米尔从床上弹起，双手护着胸部，眼睛泛着红，生气的红

“果然……不要我吗”雷狮低下头，心情看起来异常低落

“大…”

“好吧…不勉强”雷狮抬起脸来挤出一个勉强的笑，眼睛周围还泛着红

“……”卡米尔沉默了一会儿，抿了抿嘴

“如果只是乳头的话…应该没问题吧…”卡米尔别扭的别过脸，暗处看不清表情，不过也能想象到那脸一定是羞耻色的

卡米尔走到床边，还没开始解衣服，雷狮一把把他拽倒在床上

“！”

“安迷修……”雷狮像发情似的啃着卡米尔的上身，脖颈，下巴，锁骨，

“啊～”雷狮用舌头扫过敏感处，卡米尔没忍住叫出声来

不过刚出声就意识到羞耻，双手捂着嘴，发出唔唔声

雷狮一边啃着一边解开卡米尔的裤子

“大…雷狮……那…那里不行”卡米尔惊恐的摇了摇头

雷狮像是什么都没听到，反倒越解越快

雷狮的嘴向下移了移，隔着卡米尔的衬衫吮吸着他的乳头，时不时还啃一啃

卡米尔的一只手捂着嘴，另一只手向下推雷狮的头，无奈力气太小，雷狮一点都没受到影响，反到像是在挑逗雷狮

雷狮把卡米尔的裤子扔到一边，一只手捏着卡米尔的一边乳头，另一只手分成两份，两根手指夹着卡米尔的小弟弟来回摆弄，另外三只手指插进卡米尔的小穴，粗暴的扩张

“唔…”卡米尔含着泪，一边享受着自己不愿承认的舒服，一边享受着下身的疼痛

“安迷修…我要进了”雷狮声音低低的，好像在诱惑卡米尔心甘情愿的成为他的身下奴

卡米尔没有回答，他也回答不了，自己都感觉自己失去了几分理智

雷狮把手指拔出来，退下裤子，露出自己粗大的肉棒

“啊～”卡米尔捂着嘴的手被身下的感觉强行分开，娇吟充斥着整间屋子

雷狮反复的叫着安迷修的名字，嘴吻上卡米尔的唇，强硬的把舌头塞进去

两个人缠绵在一起，雷狮的身下不断抽动，像是有用不完的力气，卡米尔有了翻白眼的趋势，已经忘记了自己要捂嘴了

雷狮卖力的抽插着

“大～哥…喜…喜欢♥～”卡米尔激情的回应着雷狮，已经彻彻底底的变成一个淫夫了

可能是醒酒汤奏效了，雷狮猛地惊醒

“卡…卡米尔！”雷狮瞪大了眼，看着在自家身下一脸淫荡的小人，自己的肉棒还插在人家身体里

“呜…”卡米尔连忙抱紧雷狮，把肉棒更深入的插到里面，防止雷狮抽走

“给…给我…求求你了…大哥…♥”卡米尔红着的眼滴出几滴透明

雷狮感觉着身下的收缩感

硬了

“那就不要怪我不客气了…”雷狮嘞嘴一笑，疯狂的撞击着卡米尔的小穴

“啊～大哥好厉害～♥”卡米尔笑出声来，伴着阵阵呻吟

“大哥请尽情的射到里面吧～♥”

“第五次了啊，射到里面，卡米尔没问题吗？”雷狮笑笑

“我会努力吞噬干净的♥”卡米尔嘴角留着口水，乳头也溢出了一些奶水

“好”


End file.
